ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Land Generals and Land Monarchs of Pokemon Plus and Minus
The Land Monarchs and Generals are Gym-Leader-like Trainers. The Generals let you undergo a series of three-part trials (similar to the trials in Alola) before you can fight them. And the Monarchs can be beat after you beat their number of trainers. If you beat them, they give you an Esper Armor and a Trainer Jewel. Every three General per Land serve the Land Monarch. Land Monarchs are the strongest trainers per Land serving alongside the Guardian Deity Pokemon (even though they aren't as strong as the Elite Four and Lexton of all Morae.) There are 12 leaders and 4 monarchs in total. Here there are below: GREAT LAND: Land Generals: Nate: * Location: TBA * Type: Normal * Jewel: Normal Jewel * Armor: Prime Armor * Pokemon: ** Rattata Lv9 ** Tooterhorn Lv11 Flynn: * Location: Raplar City * Type: Flying * Jewel: Flying Jewel * Armor: Glide Armor * Pokemon: ** Pikipek Lv11 ** Jayonder Lv13 (Plus)/Flydinal Lv13 (Minus) Stella: * Location: Astorian City * Type: Rock * Jewel: Rock Jewel * Armor: Stone Armor * Pokemon: ** Roggenrola Lv13 ** Shaluminum Lv15 Monarchs: Lief: * Location: Wellturn City * Type: Bug * Jewel: Bug Jewel (This makes your Pokemon up to Level 35 obey you) * Armor: Swarm Armor * Pokemon: ** Dewpider Lv17 ** Vivillon Lv17 ** Mothdon Lv19 COLT LAND: Generals: Akira: * Location: TBA * Type: Fighting * Jewel: Fighting Jewel * Armor: Brawl Armor * Pokemon: ** Machop Lv20 ** Dumcell Lv20 ** Bushidan Lv22 Ranger Zak: * Location: Myrangrove City * Type: Grass * Jewel: Grass Jewel * Armor: Plant Armor * Pokemon: ** Skiddo Lv22 ** Steenee Lv22 ** Petabryo Lv24 Noah: * Location: Promaiden City * Type: Neo * Jewel: Neo Jewel * Armor: Human Armor * Pokemon: ** Gothorita Lv24 ** Baiboe Lv24 ** Quastar Lv26 Monarchs: Destiny: * Location: Jaerling City * Type: Psychic * Jewel: Psychic Jewel (This makes your Pokemon up to Level 50 obey you) * Armor: Dream Armor * Pokemon: ** Kadabra Lv28 ** Meowstic Lv28 ** Ashleep Lv30 WYLAN LAND: Generals: Reggie: * Location: Trenchlot City * Type: Poison * Jewel: Poison Jewel * Armor: Venom Armor * Pokemon: ** Golbat Lv32 ** Salazzle Lv32 ** Toillong Lv34 Mako: * Location: Neodome City * Type: Robot * Jewel:: Robot Jewel * Armor: Mecha Armor * Pokemon: ** Steelbot Lv34 ** Jetfuse Lv34 ** Robotitan Lv36 Tanner: * Location: TBA * Type: Steel * Jewel: Steel Jewel * Armor: Forge Armor * Pokemon: ** Magneton Lv36 ** Crumpleball Lv36 ** Steeltank Lv38 Monarchs: Yvonne: * Location: Norchism City * Type: Ghost * Jewel: Ghost Jewel (This makes your Pokemon up to Level 65 obey you) * Armor: Ghoul Armor * Pokemon: ** Drifblim Lv40 ** Bubbabomb Lv40 ** Dhelmise Lv40 ** Tikitu Lv42 NORIAN LAND: Generals: U-Roo: * Location: Sapphiros City * Type: Water * Jewel: Water Jewel * Armor: Ocean Armor * Pokemon: ** Swanna Lv45 ** Barbaracle Lv45 ** Gyarados Lv45 ** Atrocyan Lv47 Count Augustus: * Location: Xanatone Mansion * Type: Dark * Jewel: Dark Jewel * Armor: Quash Armor * Pokemon: ** Invazer Lv47 ** Zoroark Lv47 ** Sableye Lv47 ** Darnato Lv49 Princess Lea: * Location: Xanatone City * Type: Fairy * Jewel: Fairy Jewel * Armor: Light Armor * Pokemon: ** Mimikyu Lv49 ** Shiinotic Lv49 ** Cometro Lv49 ** Lightina Lv51 Monarchs: Merrick: * Location: Shackatroq City * Type: Ice * Jewel: Ice Jewel (This makes your Pokemon up to Level 80 obey you) * Armor: Polar Armor * Pokemon: ** Ninetales Lv53 ** Cryogonal Lv53 ** Cuebzero Lv53 ** Snowmasher Lv55 Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video games Category:Characters